


A Christmas Surprise

by heavenly-glance (SidneyHam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyHam/pseuds/heavenly-glance
Summary: “Magnus? You home?” Alec toed off his boots in the loft’s entrance and hung up his jacket. Magnus had told him to be home for an early dinner and that he had something special planned. He could smell a hint of cinnamon in the air and followed it to the kitchen, hoping to find his boyfriend there.However, he was unsuccessful in his search and only found a small pot of water with cinnamon sticks on the stove’s lowest setting.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sallsmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/gifts).



> yes, this is over a year late because i forgot i wrote it lol

“Magnus? You home?” Alec toed off his boots in the loft’s entrance and hung up his jacket. Magnus had told him to be home for an early dinner and that he had something special planned. He could smell a hint of cinnamon in the air and followed it to the kitchen, hoping to find his boyfriend there. 

However, he was unsuccessful in his search and only found a small pot of water with cinnamon sticks on the stove’s lowest setting. 

“Magnus?” Alec tried again. 

“In the bedroom!” Magnus called out, slightly muffled. Alec padded his way to their bedroom, curious as to why the the only thing cooking was a few cinnamon sticks. Surely Magnus didn’t expect him to eat them, right?

“I’ll be out in a moment, just wait out there.” Alec shrugged to himself and laid down on the massive bed. Within a few seconds, Chairman Meow made his presence known and jumped up to walk over Alec’s chest. After turning in a couple of circles, he deemed Alec a good enough resting place and plopped down, immediately purring when Alec started petting him. 

“Are we going somewhere? Should I change?” Alec asked, raising his voice a little so Magnus could hear him from inside the closet. 

“No, I thought we’d stay in. I have plans for you tonight, my love.” So it was going to be that kind of night. That was the tone Magnus used when he wanted something from Alec, usually involving them both being naked. 

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” Alec winced at how gravelly his voice sounded. God, he should not be as turned on as he was - he’d been with Magnus for over five months, he shouldn’t still be affected by the tiniest of flirtations!

“This kind!” Magnus announced as he exited the closet wearing… something Alec had never seen before. It was a red suit, with a large black belt around Magnus’ middle. The most surprising part was that it wasn’t fitted. Usually Magnus’ pants are tight enough to show the silhouette of his legs, but the red pants were baggy, and sloppily tucked inside a pair of black boots. Of course, they were much more fashionable than Alec’s hunting boots but they looked similar enough that he raised a brow in confusion. To top it all off, sat atop Magnus’ head was a red and white stocking cap with a little puff at the end. 

That was the most jarring part of the entire ensemble, Alec thought. Usually Magnus hated wearing things on his head since he took such pride in his hair. 

“Magnus… what are you wearing?” He hesitantly asked. Alec knew his boyfriend had an eclectic taste in clothing, but this was completely different to anything he’d ever seen Magnus in before. 

“I’m Santa!” Magnus proclaimed. “Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas? Ring any bells?” Alec shook his head. “Alexander, don’t tell me you never celebrated December 25th!”

“I mean, I know mundanes celebrate the virgin birth as a gift from the Angel, but no. It’s not a big thing for shadowhunters, or at least it wasn’t for my family. Is there something else?”

“Alexander, my love, you have been deprived of the most wholesome of all holidays! Remember how I told you about Halloween back in October?” Alec nodded. “This is another mundane holiday. Just as the Angel - or god, or whatever you believe in - gave a gift to mankind, so we give gifts to each other in celebration! Yuletide is all about coming together and giving gifts from your heart. Almost like Thanksgiving, except it doesn’t originate from the murders of indigenous people.”

Alec nodded along. “So, you’re dressed like this because…?”

“Right! Mundane children are told the tale of Santa Claus, a jolly old man who brings gifts to the good little boys and girls. Here, I’ll show you.” Magnus fishes out his phone from one of the deep pockets in the suit. Sure enough, Alec is greeted with an image of a large man with a rather magnificent white beard in an outfit similar to what Magnus has on. 

“Okay, I think I get it. So what exactly are we going to do tonight then?” Alec asked. Magnus gave an excited little shimmy before sitting down next to Alec on the bed and proceeded to explain his plans. 

 

***

 

A few hours later, the loft was decorated from floor to ceiling with tinsel, ornaments, and a little bit of magic in the air. If Alec wasn’t dating a warlock, he’d say it was just the spirit of yuletide but the sparkling snowflakes that dissolve a few feet above the ground prove him otherwise. 

They’re curled up together in the center of a huge couch - a new one that Magnus said matched the decorations - and watching a cute movie about kids trapped in an airport, mugs of hot chocolate warming their palms. Alec leaned forward to place his on the coffee table and change his position so his head was resting in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“So what do we do now?” he asked. Sure, the decorating was fun, and the music was nice. Hell, Magnus had even coaxed him into wearing a particularly terrible red sweater for the evening. He knew that Christmas was on the 25th, but that was still a good week away.

“Now,” Magnus started, running his free hand through Alec’s hair, “we can plan to celebrate together with family and friends, or just the two of us. We can exchange gifts if you wish, but it’s certainly not necessary. Just you being here is more than enough for me.” Alec blushed. “I don’t always have a big party, every few years I’d have Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael over for some spiked eggnog and to catch up, but usually it’s just me and the Chairman.”

“I think I wanna tell Izzy and Jace about it. I’m pretty sure Izzy’d jump at the chance to buy me something new and Jace would feel left out. Of course then he’d want to bring Clary. But I suppose that’s okay because you want to invite Simon and Maia, right?” Alec pondered aloud.

“Well, Simon’s Jewish, so he probably won’t have the same Christmas spirit as the rest of us. But I’m sure we could figure something out. Hanukkah is coming to an end pretty soon, so I could talk to him and see if he’d like to join us in a few days instead of on the exact day. If that’s alright with you, of course.” Magnus sounded hesitant, as if he was worried Alec would veto his idea.

“Magnus, he’s your family. And my whole family will be there too, so it’s only fair.”

“Your… whole family?”

“Yeah. Izzy, Jace, me, and you. Mom and Max are in Idris, and Robert won’t be receiving an invitation from me anytime soon.” Alec explained. 

“You consider me family?” Magnus looked away as he tried to process what Alec was implying.

“Magnus, I love you. Of course you’re my family.” Alec said, like it was the most obvious thing to him. Like Magnus’ world wasn’t turned upside down. 

“God, I love you so much,” was all Magnus said in return, before pulling Alec up and maneuvering them so Magnus was straddling him. “You are my world, Alexander.” 

He put every ounce of the love he felt for this wonderful man beneath him into the kisses he plastered all over his face. They were sloppy but neither cared because they were together at the end of this extremely trying year, and they were so god damn in love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote in a couple of my own christmas traditions: cinnamon on the stove and watching Unaccompanied Minors (my all time favorite holiday movie)
> 
> find me on tumblr @wormtitty !


End file.
